Deidre Ademeyn
Deidre is postava v "ceně neutrality". She also had the great misfortune of being born during a total eclipse. Deidre Ademyne is Eskel's dítě překvapení. She became Eskel's "Unexpected Child", as Vesemir puts it, when the witcher saved her father's, then the prince of Caingorn, life. In gratitude, the prince promised Eskel "that which he would find but did not expect" when he returned home. This, as it turned out was the pregnancy of his wife, and therefore Deidre. Because of this Eskel and the girl share a special bond. For example, Deidre says that she need only think of Eskel to know exactly where he is at any given time. She says they are bound by Osud. Deidre is first in line to inherit the titles of her recently deceased father. It appears the elder Ademeyn succumbed to syphilis. The second in line, her brother, Merwin Ademeyn, a nobleman on King Henselt's council, does not want her to rule as he believes she is not fit. He seems quite willing to make sure she will not have the crown, enlisting the help of a powerful sorceress. The sorceress, Sabrina Glevissig, says Deidre has been affected by Prokletí černého slunce. Sabrina wants to kill the princess as well to examine her body and discover the "truth" about the Black Sun for the Council of Mages. Deidre was born during an eclipse, and this is why she is considered to be affected by the so-called Curse of the Black Sun. She appears completely normal, but she does emit an aura which has apparently been increasing in power over the years. This aura prevents magic from being used in her presence, and this includes witchers' signs as well as spells cast by other magic users. Deidre herself says that her aura also dispels previously cast spells when she is present. From Merwin, we hear a sad tale from Deidre's childhood. It seems that at the age of 12 she was raped by a charlatan claiming to be a mage. Actually, he claimed to be an altogether different kind of specialist: an oneiromancer, or diviner of dreams. This "mage" claimed that he needed to spend a night in Deidre's chamber as she slept. He would mix a brew designed to amplify her dreams. The old man could barely walk, had a beard down to his waist... Deidre's family suspected nothing. He seemed to do as he claimed he would. By morning he was gone, but several valuable items had also disappeared from Deidre's chamber, including her favorite mother of pearl comb... Only the laundresses in the outskirts saw the miscreant, claiming that he fled as if chased by demons. The prince ordered a search, but it was too late. Her father, who had hired the mage, refused to believe her claims of rape, saying that the cheat was an old man... And the bed linens betrayed nothing... This caused Deidre to flee assisted by "a young stable boy described as "an excessively broad-shouldered oaf". This could have been Roben, a man later described as a lover of both Deidre and Sabrina Glevissig, depending on whom you believe. A search party was organized to find the younsters, but they had disappeared without a trace. A week later, folk inhabiting the area where he was found claimed to have seen a young girl and boy ride through on large wolves... the stuff of fairytales. The charlatan was ultimately found dead, having had his "manhood" removed. The implication being, of course that Deidre extracted her revenge most violently. After some time passed, Deidre returned to the castle. From then on her father ordered the dogs set upon any mages that approached, assuming that any true sorcerer would surely manage to avoid a few bear-hunting hounds... And then Sabrina appeared. Deidre can be found inside the walls of Kaer Morhen where the witchers have taken her in. She camps in the inner courtyard, accompanied by her faithful companions, Beann'shie and D'yaebl. Úkoly * Hlad jako vlk * Vlčice Zápisy do Deníku Poznámky * Deidre has a special affinity with vlci a psi, stories of her are littered with references to them. She wears a silver brooch with the profile of a wolf's head on it, and she's always accompanied by two black wolves, Beann'shie and D'yaebl. * Deidre is very similar to Renfri from the short story "Menší zlo", the similarities going even as far as Deidre quoting, word for word, the latter. * As a name, Deidre is another form for Deirdre, a noble beauty destined for tragedy since her birth in Irish legends. Galerie Image:People_Deidre.png|Deidre's journal image Image:Sex_Deidre.png|Deidre's sex card Kategorie:Stubs Kategorie:Postavy v ceně neutrality de:Deidre Ademeyn en:Deidre Ademeyn es:Deidre Ademeyn pl:Deidre Ademeyn